


Knuckles

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Sougo saw her again, his reaction was both instantaneous and instinctive. He wound back his fist and let it fly, punching her soundly on the nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone keeps leaving Edo... I'm concerned.

The moment Sougo saw her again, his reaction was both instantaneous and instinctive. He wound back his fist and let it fly, punching her soundly on the nose. There was a sharp crack as blood spurted from her face and her head went reeling, but she was quick to recover, twisting her torso to put proper momentum into a skull-crushing kick. He caught her ankle in the palm of his hand though, and for a moment she just glared up at him, not disguising her hatred.

 

He threw her foot away from his face, and she righted herself, snapping her nose back into place with practiced ease.

 

“Nice to see you too, Sadist.” she muttered, her voice harsh. “I go off to save the planet out of the goodness of my heart, and this is the thanks I get.”

 

He wanted to punch her in the face again. His hand was shaking, and he clenched it painfully tight. Most of the time, he was able to pretend at playful indifference with Kagura, but this was something else. He felt genuinely enraged with her, like he never had before.

 

“Who asked you to go save the planet?” He asked back, jaw tight with anger. 

 

“Who asked me?” she repeated, stepping closer. He watched, unimpressed by her sad attempt at intimidation, as she cracked her knuckles. “This isn’t even my stupid planet. I didn’t have to do anything--”

 

He swallowed thickly, trying not to shout. It was harder than it should have been. “You didn’t have to do anything? You had no obligation whatsoever? Is that really what you’re saying?”

 

She puffed up her cheeks, and Sougo couldn’t fully ignore how cute she looked then, despite the blood dripping over her chin and blending into her already red qipao. It frustrated him to no end that this stupid amanto could get under his skin so easily. It wasn’t fair. He was supposed to be the closed off, emotionally constipated one.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but it’s probably stupid--”

 

He grabbed her by the collar and heaved her up so that her face was an inch from his. “You were supposed to watch over Edo for me, China,” he growled. “Instead, you abandoned it.”

 

Her eyes went wide with comprehension. “Sadist--”

 

He cut her off. “I left because I had to. I didn’t have a choice. You ran off because you wanted to be a hero.”

 

She bristled at his accusation, and it didn’t surprise him. “I had to go after my brother! He--”

 

He head-butted her, which wasn’t particularly painful, considering how close together their faces had been. She snarled at him though, not appreciative of his method of interruption. 

 

“I never asked you to promise me, China, but I trusted you.”

 

As soon as he said it, Sougo became all too aware of why he was so bothered. He _had_ trusted her. He suddenly realized just how near her lips were--barely a centimeter or two--and he dropped her unceremoniously. She stumbled back a step, staring at him in shock. 

 

There was an instance of utter silence, and he was tempted to turn and leave. He almost did, but she stopped him in his tracks, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I’m sorry, Sougo.”

 

He isn’t sure that she has ever apologized to him for anything before, or even called him by his given name, but what was even more astonishing than either of those things was sincerity in her expression. She must have had some idea of what his trust usually cost. 

 

He didn’t reply, or rather, he couldn’t, and she looked down at her feet, embarrassed as she grabbed the front of his haori. He felt strangely defenseless, and it terrified him. This wasn’t how their relationship was meant to work, he hadn’t intended to change the status quo. He was supposed to ruffle her feathers, an almost too-easy task, and she was supposed to overreact to his teasing, usually with her fists.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said again. Louder. More clear. With expectation.

 

He needed to respond. Without making a complete fool of himself. The air around them changed, and he knew he could damage more here than just her feelings. Sougo stood straighter, his shoulders drawn back.

 

“Okay,” he replied.

 

She was glaring, not satisfied with his response when she looked up at him again, but something akin to understanding flickered in her eyes when she met his gaze.

 

“Okay,” she agreed quietly, stepping closer to him, her arms cautiously sneaking around him. Kagura then added as an afterthought, “Don’t be getting any funny ideas about us.”

 

“Yes, yes,” he groused.

 

He sighed as he reached into his sleeve to retrieve a handkerchief, then using it to wipe the blood from her face. Sougo tipped up her chin to be sure he had gotten it all, before smirking to himself. Funny ideas, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Maybe?


End file.
